


Mirages: The adventures of Red Dotto and Bell Nuit

by DJRaccon7



Series: Miraculous Mirages [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Succesors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRaccon7/pseuds/DJRaccon7
Summary: Long time ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir retired as heroes of Paris since the defeat and death of the villain Hawk Moth, naming the 4 current cardinal heroes of the city to leave for a normal life.But it seems that now a new and more dangerous shadow is approaching the city, could it be that even the return of our dear heroes won't be enough to stop him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Mirages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217531
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Return.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirages: Las aventuras de Red Dotto y Bell Nuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468436) by [DJRaccon7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRaccon7/pseuds/DJRaccon7). 



> Welcome to my first online published fic!  
> I really hope you enjoy it, even if it's a translation of the original in Spanish, while I finish it.  
> If it is good enough i may translate the rest for English readers.
> 
> With that clear, let's start this journey!

An explosion unleashed a terrible fire on the residential buildings of Paris, the people in the streets moved away as fast as they could to avoid the pieces of concrete that fell from the shattered building.

The cries of alarm increased when, from the smoke coming from the rooftops, bright eyes announced the presence of something worse, the cause of the fire, a steel monster appeared above the buildings, opening its mouth to expose shocking grunts as a blue fire like the flames that covered the city.

The people of the city fled the area while the sound of the sirens of the police cars and the alarm of a fire truck approached the scene with the aim of trying to evacuate the civilians who lived in that zone and had been trapped by debris or surrounded by flames that hung over their home. The metallic beast turned in the direction of the approaching authorities, opened its jaws and let out a blast of fire that impacted the asphalt in front of the cars before expelling a constant flame around its location, preventing anyone from escaping or rescuing them, their captives.

The monster let out a scream that frightened the hearts of the people far from the incident, full of panic that the creature may reach them.

The chaos was interrupted by a green round object that slammed into the head of the metallic dragon causing it to lose its balance for a moment, dropping more debris from the buildings it had destroyed in order to secure itself with its claws. When the beast looked up to locate the origin of the attack a giant winged creature stabbed its claws on it and pulled in order to throw it into the street to keep it away from the building.

Once on the ground, the dragon turned trying to hit the strange feathered creature that had managed to knock it down, but the smoke around it prevented it from finding it. Filled with clear anger the beast shot fire at its surroundings.

-Protection! - A scream was heard as an echo, drawing the attention of the creature.

Amid the smoke, a crystalline shield protected the path of civilians who were being evacuated by a woman in a black and yellow outfit while a man with a shield similar to a turtle shell held up the translucent barrier that allowed them to flee.

-Quick get out of here! - the blonde heroine with blue eyes insisted - Unless you want to be dragon food!

-Queen bee, low your voice! - insisted the hero of the shield - you are going to draw the attention of ... - the bright blue eyes in the smoke pointed towards them - ... the dragon.

Helping out a girl with an injured leg, Queen Bee claimed him.

-You keep that shield and let me do my job, Caparace! - using his spin, she flew up to carry the girl while guiding a crowd covered in smoke to flee while the monster growled and threw fire in his direction seeking to eliminate the shield.

-Hey metallic lizard! - the dragon turned to find a heroine with ears and a fox tail yelling at him from the top of a building that was barely standing - if you want to play, why don't you come after me? - she shouted as she threw an elongated flute at one of his eyes while jumped to catch it in the air when it bounced, enraging the creature that began to chase it – Let´s see if Gotzila can reach us - while running she placed the tip of the flute on her lips creating a flash at the other end, in a swift movement, she launched the flash around her creating copies of herself everywhere.

"That's my Rena," Caparace sighed as he momentarily lowered the shield to help evacuate some of the wounded, then they would have time to deal with the monster.

-The flames have spread to the last escape route - said Queen Bee as she flew back for more wounded - that winged thing managed to do it after I crossed with my last group.

-That won't be a problem - both heroes looked towards a shadow that was approaching through the smoke, a blue-skinned woman in a peacock outfit appeared with a white bird, no bigger than her, following her steps - my Amok can take them over the flames.

\- And what guarantees that that feathered thing won´t drop anyone in the path, Le Paon? - Queen Bee interrupted.

-Caparace can ride my Amok and create a protective shield to make sure everyone arrived safely – she calmly looked with his golden eyes at her partner - Do you have any objection?

-No, of course not - he said trying to sound calm - just ... make sure that thing doesn't reach Rena while I'm gone.

The peacock heroine opened her fan covering part of her face.

-I guarantee you her safety.

With all three of them in agreement, Le Paon turned her attention to the small bird that followed her while a mask of blue light surrounded her face.

- _My amok, grow up and be the protector of these people, then come back to me and help us to fight_ \- while she was saying these words the little bird spread its wings and increased its size allowing Bee and Carapace to place the people on it.

When the hero was up and ready, the huge bird also spread its wings and began to fly.

-Protection! – he got ready the shield to fly over the flames.

-The hostages are safe - Le Paon looked at Queen Bee - it's time to give Rena Rouge a hand.

She nodded and they both ran over to see the scene of a dragon throwing flames at a bunch of illusions of the Fox miraculous heroine. Rena Rouge approached after the creature attacked one of her illusions and hit him to keep her attention, in one of her last attacks the dragon managed to focus on her and gave strong blow with the tail sending her to the ground.

Before she can get that far, Queen Bee caught her in midair and flew away from the beast.

-You really took your time! - she said while recovering the air – it managed to identify my illusions.

-It's not our fault, your boyfriend took a lot to get people out of the building!

-Stop arguing and start fighting! - Le Paon shouted as she threw her fan like a boomerang towards the neck of the dragon that flew over them, only managing to make a scratch on the metal - look for the weak point of this thing.

The minutes passed and between attacks and dodges, the three heroines surrounded the beast without success. Angrily, the dragon flapped its wings more to cause a stormy wind that hit the three of them, leaving them on the concrete. Getting up hardly, they only managed to observe how the dragon opened its jaws and exhaled blue flames in their direction.

-Protection - Caparace's shield barely managed to unfold as the dragon attacked them - Did you miss me girls?

Before giving an answer to his opportune companion, the dragon's attack stopped, in the distance it could be seen how the white feathered Amok had impacted him and attacked him in middle of the air.

-I think we needed both of you - Rena Rouge commented - but you were a timely little turtle.

Between smoke and flames the two beasts continued to fight, the heroes got up and approached. Le Paon held his fan in front of her face as she carefully watched her amok fight.

-We’ll entertain him - she said as the blue mask was drawn on her face - you come closer and look for the point where it was transformed.

With a glance they nodded and then ran through the smoke towards the dragon, Caparace and Rena Rouge covered by the tail while Queen Bee flew under its stomach trying not to be hit by an attack from the bird.

While her companions analyzed the points of the monster Le Paon gave orders to her creation by carefully observing the movements in the shadows of the remains of the buildings, she was so concentrated that when the dragon suddenly grabbed the Amok´s neck she could feel how she was short of air like her creation.

-Le Paon! - one of her partners shouted when he observed that she dropped her fan to bring his hands near her neck, under the fan a small keychain with a bird hanging from it hit the ground and slipped to some rubble not too far away

Catching her breath, she ran to retrieve the object that contained her amok when the dragon slammed her bird into the building causing more pieces of concrete to fall where the keychain was at the same moment that the bird began to fade into a purple smoke. Among the strong wind of the dragon's wings a white feather came out of the rubble.

-No… - Le Paon looked up a second later when she saw how his three companions fell down the dragon's back, only aided by Caparace's protection.

Above all, the dragon raised and opened its jaws to make one last attack, the four cardinal heroes of Paris had been defeated.

-Cataclysm! - The familiar sound caused all the heroes to look up to see an almost imperceptible black shadow on the monster's wings.

The beast let out a strangled growl before its steel skin rapidly turned to rust and fell like coppery dust to the ground.

-Miraculous Ladybug! – someone shout unleashed little bright ladybugs around, surrounding the walls of smoke quickly repairing all the damage done in their path.

The four superheroes could not believe everything they had seen, everything had been fixed, it did not even seem that a monster had attacked the city. And when two extremely well-known figures fell into the middle of the newly repaired street it took them a moment to figure out if they weren't just an illusion.

-Are you okey? - asked the woman dressed in a red suit with black dots.

-Has the mouse, friends, eaten your tongue? - pronounced his companion in a black suit and cat ears as he placed his cane on his shoulders, resting his hands on the tips of it.

Without words, none of the four could avoid running to hug their old friends.

-Look - someone shouted from the crowd - It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!

-The defenders of Paris saved us!

-It's nice to see you guys too - Ladybug said, squeezed by their hug.

-Thanks for coming back Ladybug - Rena Rouge whispered while pressing them

-Are we at such a bad time?

Chat Noir bad joke was lost between the cheers from people in the surroundings who claimed their return.

-Dude, you couldn't have come back at a better time – Caparace commented.

-Actually - Le Paon looked at her old friends with a relieved smile – you’re just the miracle we all needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you have reached the end of the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1: Old Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the heroes return, old friends come back to the city to visit.  
> Could it be a coincidence?

\- Speed up Nino! We are late to the station.

-I know Alya! But I can't go faster or they could stop us - Nino answered without taking his hands off the wheel, just glancing at his wife who had not stopped complaining since they had received a surprise call at 5:00 in the morning - they will be alright, it won't hurt to wait a bit.

-Are you planning to make our best friends wait alone at a train station? - Alya looked at him with the same eyes that made him wish he had closed his mouth, although no matter how scary they might be, he still found them unusually attractive.

-Not of course not - his words were hesitant - just, well, they said it was not necessary for us to pick them up at the station ...

-No, we're talking about Adrien and Marinette! We haven't seen them in over a decade, of course it's necessary! - the closer they got to the station the more restless Alya became.

-I know, I'm surprised they came back to Paris like that out of nowhere - he commented while looking for a parking lot with his eyes - I thought that the only way to see them in a long time would only be Adrien's video calls or our visits to London.

-Yes, I believed the same, but with my reports and your events this is the first time in a long time that we have been able to see them face to face.

Nino looked at his wife, Alya had always been very lively, a burning flame that was not afraid of anything and that burned brightly with anything from newspaper exclusives to going for a walk with the children. But ever since her best friend, Marinette, had had to suddenly move to London that flame sparked with sadness every time the subject was brought up. Nino Lahiffe had witnessed how Alya greeted every call from her best friend with excitement and gave her best smiles for weekly video calls.

It was something similar to what happened to him with Adrien, the former lonely boy, who had somehow become his unconditional support in each of the crazy things that he involved them in. He definitely couldn't forget the great emotional support he had given her when he had decided to propose to Alya, even though he was so busy dating Marinette.

Nino forced himself to refocus on finding parking instead of thinking about his friends. He understood perfectly how Alya felt.

-Look, that place is free.

Once parked, the two hurried to go to the Gare du Nord station, the place was too crowded, how were they going to find their friends among so many people?

-Do you see them somewhere Nino?

-No, did they tell you where to meet?

-Actually ... Marinette only told me that her train arrived like - she looked at her watch and opened her eyes in alarm - Twenty minutes ago!

-That much? - Nino put a hand behind his head - they have probably already left, maybe Marinette thought that you had decided to pay attention to her for once.

-Impossible - Alya took her phone out of her bag looking through her contacts - Marinette knows that I always keep my word, besides Adrien is not capable of ditch you - she pressed the contact with the image of a girl with raven hair smiling and took the phone to ear.

-Well, it's been a long time - Nino insisted - maybe they're in a hurry ...

His words were interrupted by the ringing of a telephone among the crowd of people leaving and entering the station.

-Ha, I told you! – Alya blurted out triumphantly as she ran through the crowd following the noise of the call.

Not very surprised that she managed to locate her friends so easily, he ran after her while raising his head from the crowd. It was when, in a not-so-crowded part, they saw a tall blond man with a blue-haired companion with her hair tied into an onion with two chopsticks.

Without saying anything, they approached slowly, until finally they were behind the couple, they both nodded before saying in unison.

-Welcome!

Adrien's reaction was quite predictable, after a starting shock, he let out a joyous laugh as he approached Nino to bump fists.

-Dude, how long!

Marinette on the other hand, threw her phone in the air, only saved by Alya's reflects that were used to her exaggerated reactions, while letting out a frightened scream.

-Just a scaredy-cat as always, right Marinette?

-Alya! - Marinette ran to greet her friend still with her heart in hand.

Once the greetings were over, both couples got together to get a little further away from the crowded area.

-For a moment we thought the traffic had caught you - Adrien put his arm around Marinette as they spoke - we were about to leave the station to look for you on the road.

-No, it's just that we had a… - Nino hesitated a bit before ending that phrase.

-A busy night! - Alya saved him - I had to work late and Nino fell asleep composing some mixes for an event next weekend.

-Yes - continued Nino - we were so tired that when you called in the morning, we fell asleep again - he smiled nervously hoping to sound convincing, what had happened the night before was supposed to be a secret.

Marinette smiled slightly, glancing at Adrien with a discreet complicity.

-I'm sorry I woke you up so early, but we had to buy last-minute tickets and I wanted you to be the first to see us, we really missed you.

-That doesn't matter anymore, the important thing is that you are already here. Even, if you want you can stay with us as long as you plan to stay in the city - Alya offered, eliciting a somewhat nervous response from Nino.

-Hey, sure! The kids can share a room for a few days - no wonder, it wasn't that he didn't want to host his lifelong best friends, but he was concerned about the reaction of others at home.

-Don't worry Nino - Adrien placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down - we don't even know how long we're going to stay in Paris.

-But you’ve just arrived! Don't tell me you’re planning to leave today! - Alya protested, she hadn't seen them in years, and were they planning to leave the same day?

-I'm sorry Alya - the blue-eyed girl tried to calm her friend - but I'm afraid the trip was so sudden that we still don't know how necessary it will be for us to stay in the city.

-Alya, it's okay, it's their decision - the boy with glasses approached to take his wife´s hand - although I would like to know what is that important matter that made you travel by bullet train from London this morning?

-Well… - the newly arrived couple looked at each other for a second, neither Marinette nor Adrien seemed to have a good face on the subject.

It was Adrien who dared to utter the words that caused both Nino and Alya to regret asking.

-Among other things, we wanted to visit Elizabeth.

Alya squeezed Nino's hand tighter as she swallowed hard.

-How did you find out?

-She told us - Marinette adjusted a lock of hair was on her cheek - we wanted to come as soon as we received her message.

Nino looked at his friend with a bit of sadness, it was already hard to forget what happened months ago when his nightmares about it were just subsiding.

-We wanted to tell you before, but she insisted on not disturbing you.

-She thought it would be very hard for you to come here so quickly, even more after - Alya looked at Adrien - well, you know.

Adrien looked at the ground for a moment to ponder what to say and took a breath to continue as Marinette leaned on his shoulder to remind him of her presence.

-That doesn't matter anymore, I think she needs our support as much as anyone.

-In that case - Nino looked for his keys in his pocket trying to remove some tension from the air - we better take you there, the sooner the better.

•••

When Marinette got out of the car, Adrien immediately offered her his hand to help her getting out, with a warm smile she thanked him and put them both out of the vehicle. As they unloaded their suitcases from the trunk of the car, he walked over to Nino to shake hands one last time.

-Thank you so much for the ride guys.

-It was nothing dude, it is also the least we can do for you - once the trunk was empty, he leaned to close the door - then, good luck with Elizabeth.

-And don't forget we'll see you tonight for dinner!" - Alya added saying goodbye to Marinette.

Marinette nodded, the four of them had agreed that they would at least have dinner together in case they had to leave early.

-Sure, we'll be there tonight, I'll bring one of the desserts from the bakery when I go to see my parents.

They both stood on the sidewalk while their old friends got into their car and said goodbye as Nino started the engine to drive away. The instant they were out of sight, Marinette let out an exhausted sigh.

-Are you tired princess? - Adrien approached and leaned over to watch her.

-No, it's just that… I think I shouldn't have told Alya to come for us to the station this morning, last night they had a very difficult battle, but she had been so excited when I told her we would come ...

-Yes, I didn't expect to see them so happy either, we haven't let a single week go by without calling them, but you know as well as I do that a video call is not enough when you appreciate someone.

-True ... but it was good to be with them a moment before coming here.

They both looked at the door that was only a few inches apart from them. Marinette reached for the doorbell and took a deep breath before touching it.

_Ding dong._

-We do not know how she is, so at the moment no jokes, okay kitty?

-As my lady orders.

In the background some footsteps were heard walking quickly towards the door causing both to remain silent, when the door handle was heard turning, they both waited for it to open to let out with the best smile they had in unison.

-Surprise!

The woman on the other side of the porch smiled with joy as she heard her two old friends.

-Wow, how unexpected - she said as she arranged his round glasses in place before approaching to greet them - but if they are my old friends that I haven't seen since ... Will it be last night?

-You know we prefer to say hello when we are not wearing the mask.

Marinette was not joking, at least not entirely, Elizabeth being the only one on the team who knew the identities of both meant that extreme measures had to be taken regarding their closeness with the costume on, even if they had not seen each other for years.

-Good thing, I don't want to imagine the media disaster I would have in front of my door for having as guests the two most wanted heroes in Paris - Elizabeth smiled at them in an amused tone and then relaxed her face - there was so much I wanted to tell you last night, but I think the wait was worth it - she stepped aside to clear the entrance inviting them to pass.

The three of them crossed the hall, with curiosity Adrien looked at the photos on the walls openly while Marinette observed them with more discretion trying to not disturb her friend. Some had been taken in forests, beaches or in the city, but in all of them they could see figures in the background, either Elizabeth or a girl with long reddish hair.

It wasn't until the end of the hallway that led to the dining room that they recognized a person with bright red hair in one photo that had been omitted from all others.

-Would you like some tea? - their hostess interrupted them.

-Eh - Marinette stopped looking at the photo as soon as she heard it, trying to hide what they had seen, she stammered a bit before adding - well ...

-Or do you prefer a coffee? - she offered looking between shelves, not putting any attention to them - you must be tired of drinking tea.

-Of course! - Adrien exclaimed with more emotion than he would have liked, after his wife gave him a slight nudge, he coughed a little trying to sound more demure - I mean, it sounds good.

Elizabeth giggled slightly.

-I understand you Adrien, I also really enjoyed giving up the habit of drinking tea all the time - placing a kettle on the fire, she took three cups from a wooden box on the kitchen counter - it is also good to leave the British routine a bit, don’t you think so?

-That's undeniable - Marinette approached, staying near one of the chairs at the table in the small dining room - I quite missed the atmosphere of Paris.

-I missed the croissants and Macaroons of Paris - Adrien added receiving a smile from both girls while Elizabeth placed the cups on the table along with some sandwiches inviting them to sit down.

-Undoubtedly, the food here in Paris is honestly the best - Elizabeth settled in her chair leaving both hands on her lap - speaking of which, I think I have something for two little friends of mine who are surely hungry, I don't know ... maybe they would like some Camembert?

-Did you say Camembert?! – said a small black creature as it came quickly out of Adrien's jacket.

-Plagg, could you at least try to sound polite and not demanding? - replied another small red figure with a black spot on her forehead.

-Leave it be Tikki, you know what Plagg is like - Marinette took her kwami in her hands to put her on the table.

Adrien looked at his kwami with an amused smile.

-You sound like you haven't eaten Camembert in centuries.

-Maybe that’s true - the little kwami flew up to the table to sit together with Tikki - the delicacies of the city are incomparable, and even the smell is exquisite when it comes to the cheeses of Paris!

Seeing the excitement of his little friend filled the room with laughter, Plagg was able to relax the atmosphere of any place.

-That's the Plagg I remember - Elizabeth placed a hand near her mouth and spoke aloud - now you can go out, surely you also want some sandwiches!

-Did someone say sandwiches?! - said in an agitated voice a small blue creature that appeared from of one of the cups hanging at the top of the kitchen, the kwami stopped in her tracks when she reached to see Tikki and Plagg - And we have guests! - she exclaimed happily as she pounced on the other two making them fall over the table.

The three holders in the room watched with some tenderness the scene of the meeting between the kwamis, Adrien even began to laugh when Plagg tried hard to escape from the crush of the little peacock.

-DUSSU LET ME GO! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THESE THINGS!

-Leave him alone - Tikki observed the black kwami's gestures with amusement - you know that he will never admit that he likes these meetings.

In one swift movement, Plagg separated slightly from Dussu, crossing his little paws to look at her sideways.

-You are going to ruin my reputation if you keep greeting me like that every time we see each other - lowering the paws he claimed - And you always do it in front of the two of them!

Dussu pulled away from Tikki a bit, and upon hearing the latter she smiled even more as she flew to get closer to his two human guests.

-Miss Marinette, young Adrien It's a pleasure to have you here at home! - she exclaimed happily as she flew around them.

-It's also nice to see you Dussu - Marinette said with a slight bow of her head - and from what we saw last night, you're in better shape than ever!

The kwami stopped in midair, covering its face a little with its paws.

-Do you really think so?

-Yes, we haven’t seen you fighting like this in years - Adrien added as he watched out of the corner of his eye how Tikki talked to a sorry Plagg about what had happened.

-That’s awesome! - Dussu blushed slightly and then looked behind her - Did you hear that Nooro? - when she saw that there was no one behind her, she looked around her - Nooro?

-Dussu, were you looking for me? - through the door a small purple figure with butterfly wings approached yawning.

-Nooro? - Marinette fixed her attention on the butterfly's kwami.

-Marinette? - Nooro looked at the girl sitting in the kitchen realizing the presence of both of them - Adrien? - the kwami opened his eyes fully awaken and approached them to greet them with a warm smile - When did the masters arrive?!

-A moment ago, actually - Adrien commented - although we arrived in Paris last night.

-Seriously? - Nooro commented, putting his paws together

-Of course - Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as the kwami turned to see her - Don't you remember that when Dussu and I came back last night we talked to you about it?

The kwami raised one of its paws to its mouth doubtfully while Elizabeth only closed her eyes for a moment while letting out a sigh before outlining a delicate smile.

-Don't worry Nooro, it's nothing important, anyway - raising her hands on the table, she revealed a long plate with small cheese sandwiches, cookies and some sweets, placing it on the wooden surface - I told you I had sandwiches for you, take what you wish.

Without needing to say it twice, both Dussu and Plagg flew towards the plate as if it were going to disappear at any moment while Tikki and Nooro carefully approached to take cookies and sweets before their companions left them with nothing.

-Tikki - Marinette called her kwami who turned around with a mouth full of cookie chips - Why don't you take everything so you can spend some time together around the house? Surely Nooro and Dussu have many things to tell you.

Plagg raised his ears curious and looked at Adrien who nodded indicating that they needed a moment to speak with their hostess.

-Sure - Tikki pronounced after swallowing the cookie.

-Let's go then! - Dussu said with the usual enthusiasm - I want to show you some sketches that I have of some Amoks.

Once the four kwamis left with the huge tray of sandwiches the kettle began to whistle indicating that the coffee was ready. In silence, Elizabet got up to turn off the stove and picked up the kettle.

-Something tells me that this visit is not just to have a coffee together - she turned around and without looking into their eyes while she began to pour the coffee into the three cups – I am wrong?

-I'm afraid not - Marinette continued once she sat down.

-Just like I thought, last night I was thinking of telling you everything that had happened in recent months, but among the journalists I didn’t get the opportunity - she placed the cup of coffee between her hands and continued - you may already know, but Paris has been under constant attack from monsters this year, they started as small incidents, creatures of different shapes and sizes destroying trash cans, causing some disturbs, and devouring things they shouldn't.

Adrien put a hand over his chin as he pondered his words a bit.

-When did they start to become dragons like last night?

-3 months ago - she answered while taking a sip of coffee - after ... - she took a deep breath trying to remain calm before keeping on - the first attack was on the Eiffel tower, when the boys and I tried to stop a strange snake made of copper.

Marinette stared at her cup for a moment hoping to gather the words she knew she should say.

-Why didn't you tell us? In a second we would have returned to Paris with the horse's Miraculous.

Elizabeth blinked slightly and released her cup for a moment to clasp her hands on the table.

-The day that Ladybug and Chat Noir left, the heroes that remained in Paris accepted the responsibility of taking care of it - she adjusted her throat a little - I swore that I would take care of everything that was left in my charge ... you had also been protecting the city for years, we all are aware that you deserved to have a normal life.

-Not if that means abandoning our friends with a new supervillain on the doorstep - Marinette had so much to say - we also kept our kwamis, you needed us!

-I know - Elizabeth said in a low voice as Adrien placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down.

-Eliz, I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing, but you let this guy to believe that he had a chance on you - Adrien tried to reason with her - we are always there for you if you need us, and not only for matters that have to do with defending Paris.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment after the comment and then ignored the last part completely, it seemed that there were things that she did not want to talk about yet.

-Yes, when I realized that, I left them the message that you should return to Paris - Elizabeth looked at them with an expression of regret - I was sure we needed you after he tried to take Dussu from me.

Both of them opened their eyes attentively with enormous astonishment. Marinette's gaze turned serious and she asked firmly.

-So, you have already faced him directly? Do you know who is behind all of this?

Elizabeth shook her head with a slight tightening of her lips before speaking.

-We have only faced him twice... Dragonfly and I, but both times I think we faced different opponents.

-Different In what way? - Adrien looked at her carefully, without the comic gleam that used to fill his gaze.

-In the sense that when I faced him he seemed ... much older - his words hesitated as if she made a great effort to remember all the details – that’s why I managed to face him alone the last time, from that day on, the attacks became a little more sporadic, but stronger each time.

-I understand - Marinette crossed her arms – then, I suppose we should ask Dragonfly, do you know how we contact him?

At her last question, Elizabeth tightened her grip on her hands without saying anything. Up close it looked like she was even shaking a bit, which immediately alerted them both.

-Eliz, are you okay?

-I'm sorry - the girl with blue hair rushed to say - it's just that I thought your relationship after scouting him was good, but if there is a problem if we meet him you don’t need to ...

-No, it's not that - she said trying to calm down, which was not enough to convince her two friends - it's just that ... - her voice cracked a bit - he hasn't woken up since then.

•••

-Wow, they're awesome Dussu! - Tikki said holding a sheet that had a detailed drawing of a white winged creature.

And it was not for less, all the sketches that Dussu had shown her were really good, and that was the opinion of someone who had witnessed the evolution of human art over centuries, Tikki loved to see how interesting human capabilities could be.

-It's true! Mr. N made them for Elizabeth a while ago - she explained enthusiastically - and when Le Paon needs an Amok, she usually uses his ideas.

The little red kwami smiled delicately at her companion, she was surprised at the enormous energy that each and every one of Dussu's words had.

-Hey Dussu - Nooro said as he ate a grape calling the attention of the peacock who turned to see him - now that I think about it ... Wasn't there something you had to tell Plagg and Tikki?

Tikki cocked her head before glancing at Plagg who was still eating cheese as if Nooro hadn't said a word. Instead, Dussu dropped the piece of paper she was holding, raising her paws to her face in surprise.

-Oh yeah! - The kwami hurried to pick up her sheet and put it in place before addressing her companions while Tikki watched her with curiosity - Elizabeth wishes to meet you tonight on the North Tower of Notre Dame.

-Notre Dame? - Tikki looked at her intrigued - I guess then I'll tell Marinette when they finish their conversation...

-No, no, no - Dussu exclaimed in a low voice – it has to be only you.

Opening her eyes wide with a clearly marked face of doubt, Tikki looked at Plagg who, until that moment, did not seem to be perturbed by that strange situation, when the little cat managed to see that she was observing him under the huge cube of cheese that he was about to eat, he finally paid attention to Dussu.

-And why only us? - Plague inquired as he quickly threw the huge piece of cheese into the air and then devoured it with one bite.

-Elizabeth says that it is very important that Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t know anything about this meeting, she says that they could be upset.

-Marinette and Adrien? Get upset because we went out without them? - Plagg laughed sarcastically - those guys give us more freedom than you think Dussu.

-It's not that - added the butterfly kwami, entering the conversation - but maybe they won't like what she plans to tell you.

That was when she started to worry, leaving aside a nearby cookie she looked at Nooro wishing she knew what he meant.

-Is it that bad the thing she wants to discuss?

-Just listen to the guardian - Dussu finished – she’ll be waiting for you at the tower at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the translation is a mess, English is not my main language, so I'm doing my best!


End file.
